Metamorphic Force
by DeVoleures
Summary: The amazing story of one boy as he tries to find his place in the world...thats difficult because for one...he's a government secret, and 2nd...he doesn't know it yet. Read about Geon and his vicious fight for the right to exist.
1. prologue part 1

Metamorphic Force

By: Christian R. aka Fang

**Disclaimer: **** I own all of these characters. They are mine. I created them. ****Geon (pronounced jee'-on) Parque (pronounced "park")**** and ****Sapphire Hawkins**** are my characters that I created for my stories…this is my second story containing them…this story and my first story are based ****VERY**** loosely on James Patterson's **_**Maximum Ride.**_

Sapphire and I are the products of decades of research and underground government funding. You think that America is in debt because we spend so much? Well I can clear that up for you right now…. The American Government pays other nations large amounts of money in exchange for their research…. so that it can in turn research…and experiment on creations such as Sapph and myself. But enough about the boring stuff…let's get to the action…

**-Geon**

PROLOGUE: Theft

**The scientist shuffled around the room, a look of twisted excitement coloring his features. He had a slightly hunched posture from working for so many years inside this one building. As he passed a mirror, he took note of his moderately disheveled, thin blonde hair. He had not been in a public place in over thirty years and had lost some etiquette …so he didn't care when he licked his palm and flattened his greasy hair so that it lay flat against his balding head. His spectacles were flecked with dust and grime, but he didn't care. After all, who would see him? No one would be repelled by his odor, or his nasty white lab-coat.**

**He stood in stark contrast to the highly sterile, ultra-white, antiseptic, better than state-of-the-art, highly expensive lab. He had been paid a high amount of money every month to continue his work…for over thirty-three years.**

**He was adjusting a microscope when a flash of lightning caught his eye. He looked up and through the halfway floor-to-ceiling windows to see a jet-black storm front on the horizon, blotting out the dark, rich orange light of the setting sun.**

**If he had glanced at it for but a moment longer…he would have seen a black hang-glider zoom past the window. That **_**would've**_** been his first warning…**

**He shuffled over to a large plastic box with rubber arm-gloves extending into it. Inside of the large plastic box was something not ever before seen. About thirty-four to forty-two billon dollars were used to buy secret technology to actually **_**create**_** viruses. Bought from the Japanese of course.**

**He retrieved a pre-filled, virus packed syringe from the box. He didn't worry about getting infected. The virus was **_**specialized**_** to the DNA of a certain individual cell. But he was going to test it on a blank cell, to see if it would take effect. He shuffled over to a high-tech microscope and peered at the slide containing the blank cell.**

**He locked the syringe into a fixed mechanism that would release the virus directly onto the cell.**

**He hesitated…it almost slipped him by…how could he forget?**

**It was his birthday. He looked up once again and closed his eyes.**

**He made a wish. The wish he had made on every birthday for thirty-three years. He wished that this would be the time…that this would finally mean the end of his toil.**

**He opened his eyes and went back to the microscope. He wouldn't be able to see the virus but he would see its effect on the cell. He took a deep breath and pushed the button…through the lens he could see a lance-like structure shoot forward and pierce the cell, only to quickly retreat from view.**

**Now, all he had to…do…was…**_**wait**_**?**

**Or **_**not**_**.**

**He strained his eyes even harder and his breath quickened. His heart skipped two or maybe three beats. He rushed over to the computer as fast as adrenaline would allow him and linked a cord from the microscope to it.**

**He moved the mouse and sat down staring at the screen with an unnatural smile on his face. On the screen there was a live video feed. He stared incredulously as the cell before him shook violently and mutated.**

_**The virus is taking effect! This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!**_

**The round cell warped shape then went back to normal.**

_**No…no, no, no, no, no, nooooooo!**_

__**He was almost in tears when the cell twitched.**

**His head shot up and he saw the small organelles slowly rearrange and he was highly disturbed when long, whip-like **_**flagella**_** began growing out of it. He was overwhelmingly happy and crazed at the same time.**

**He had to kill it though. This was just a **_**test**_**. He was in tears when he took a microscopic "knife" and literally chopped the cell into little pieces. He placed the contaminated slide into a highly-sealed, very strong slide case. He placed it on the table and for the first time in thirty-three years **_**walked**__**slowly**_** to the small, shiny, all-important red button.**

**He slowly lifted the glass case on the wall. Under it was a pad of numbers similar to the number pad on most pay phones. He had the code memorized from day one.**

**#674583207859388956797893##72644860174##77**

**It had to be long enough, to ensure that only **_**one person**_** would be able to remember and use it.**

**Little did he know that the button didn't really call his supervisor…**

**Sorry!!!! But this is a very important chapter!!!! The next chapter is kick-butt, action-packed, awesomeness!!! This chapter had to be boring so you understand the science behind….ahem…I've said too much already. Just read the next chapter you won't be let down…I swear. **


	2. prologue part 2

**Prologue part 2**

**No one would have even **_**dared**_** to fly a hang-glider so close to a storm…in the air…right by a **_**metal**_** building. Well that is…everyone except Janessa Versailles. She trusted the device attached to her hang-glider. It neutralized the electrical polarity in the air…essentially making her **_**invisible**_** to lightning.**

**She was on a mission. And couldn't afford to think about such facts.**

**Janessa thought to herself, **_**Stay focused, Janessa. You know what you have to do:**_

_**Eliminate the watch-guards.**_

_**Take out the security.(guards / systems / and otherwise.)**_

_**Steal the specimen.**_

_**3.a. Kill the scientist**_

_**Retreat, give specimen to the Audi waiting in the nearby park**_

_**4.a. Get paid.**_

__**Janessa ran through these over and over and over again in her head until she could mix them up into any order and still know which one went first.**

**She corkscrewed up the building, riding the wind and cutting close to the surface.**

**She shot by a security camera…and it was crushed when the wing tip hit it, exactly how she had planned. She had forced herself to memorize **_**every**_** feature about this place: Every security routine, every guards name, every duct, every room, every…**_**everything**_**.**

**It was 7:48 and there were to be six guards on the roof. Janessa had planned out exactly how she was going to dispose of them. The time was coming in…**

**5…4…3…2…**

**She zoomed up past the roof about twenty feet above. From there she controlled the sail so that it did a loop-the-loop. She was level with the guards and was rocketing right for them.**

**She detached herself and leapt off into space. She was moving so fast that she slammed into the building, expertly catching the edge of the roof so she was now hanging forty-five stories above the street. She knew the hang-glider had slammed into two guards as she had planned. That left four.**

**She heard the crunch of gravel as the remaining guards spun around looking for a target.**

**She knew that there was a ventilation unit to her right…so she shimmied over to it. She used it as a cover and pulled herself up to peek at the scene. Two of the guards were alert and looking in completely wrong directions, while the other two were trying to wake up their fallen teammates.**

**The wind caught her long autumn-colored hair and blew it up over the ledge, like a fiery red flag. That's when she heard fast crunching of gravel. She let go with one hand and reached into a kind of utility belt, pulling out two metal shuriken in the shapes of S's**

**She heard the crunching stop and she looked up into a startled man's face. She gave an innocent look on her face and the guard paused.**

**That was exactly what she needed.**

**She swung her arm up and the shuriken spun two paths, one into his rib-cage and the other almost swallowed up by the skin in his neck. The momentum of the hits caused him to fall over…the ledge. She glanced down at him as he fell.**

**3…2…BANG!**

**He was nothing more than vaporized **_**molecules**_** now.**

**Janessa yanked herself up over the ledge so forcefully that she landed on her feet. Three guards jumped up from what they were doing and attacked her.**

**She pulled out two more shuriken.**

**One guard brought up his gun.**

**Janessa estimated where the bullet would travel and spun into the air at the last second releasing the two shuriken, which curved in flight path so that two of the guards had sustained almost simultaneous and identical neck wounds.**

**They fell and the one remaining guard was shaking. He managed to raise his gun.**

**Janessa once again used that innocent puppy, baby, sad, cute, pout face. The man stopped shaking he opened his mouth.**

"**M-m-ma'am, if y-you g-g-give up n-now, I w-won't-"**

**He heard a faint whistling and before he realized what had happened, an intense pain shot up through his arm. He dropped his gun and looked down at his arm to see an S-shaped metal blade protruding from his wrist, severing his tendons.**

**He knelt down for the gun with his other hand but it was stomped on by Janessa's heel. He looked up at her, fear in his eyes.**

**She liked that.**

**She brought her knee up so fast, the guard's head whipped back with a sickening staccato of cracking. She glanced at the murdered guards and they vaporized…exploding shuriken. The other guards were out from under the hang-glider and lying on the gravel face-up. She kicked their faces and sucked in a breath of pleasure as the necks shuddered into unusual positions…**

…**She snuck along the inside walls, ignoring the sparking cameras she just destroyed. She contemplated for a minute…**

_**I'm forty-three stories up…the next squad of security is on the 24 floor and rising.**_

**She glanced at the elevator floor-monitor.**

**24…25…26…**

**She turned the corner and spotted three burly men in black carrying Uzis. She hadn't known about these guards. They must have been back up…in case anything like this ever happened.**

_**Well **_**that's just**_** not fair…**_

__**Very quickly before they could register the woman not five feet away she scissor-kicked the gun and the guard, knocking him into his buddies. She caught the gun and sprayed the three with bullets.**

**Here was the door.**

**She knew the door was specially made to withstand more weapons than anyone can imagine. But could it possibly be able to defend it's own **_**atoms?**_

_**I think not.**_

**She whipped a shuriken at the wall next to the door. She dove around the corner to avoid being split apart in a controlled atomic explosion.**

**She designed the weapons herself. She did have an IQ of 260 after all…**

_**BANG!**_** There was the sound of rushing air and she walked around the corner and into the hole in the wall.**

**There was a man in a disgusting lab coat bleeding out of his….um…**_**lack-of-arm? **_

**"Where's the Specimen?!?" Janessa yelled, yanking the man to his feet, ignoring her now bloody arm.**

**"Agh! I…I don't know wha-…what you're talking…about…" the scientist whispered between hasty gasps.**

**She knew this was the man. And she knew that he knew where the Specimen was. Janessa was ruthless…she shoved her hand into the meaty exposure of his shoulder where his arm should have been.**

**The man bellowed in pain. His cries of terror echoed off of the walls.**

"**OKAY! Okay! Agh!" He closed his eyes and tears fell as he sobbed." The Specimen…is on th-that…table ove-over there…"**

**Janessa turned her head in the direction of his chin gesture. On the table was a plastic rectangle. She shoved the scientist on the ground and delicately picked up the case. Inside was a glass slide. She put this in one of her utility pockets and turned to the scientist. He crawled over to the window and was attempting to open it with a mechanism at the bottom. The giant window turned like a revolving door.**

**Janessa grabbed his coat and slid him back so he couldn't escape.**

**"Excuse me. That's **_**my **_**exit." Janessa said as she punched his lights out. Janessa looked out and up, standing effectively on a "cliff". She noted a flagpole higher up above the window. She decided.**

**She jumped out into space, grabbing the top of the window and pulled herself up. She safeguarded herself by hooking her fingers into small spaces in the building. She looked up once more at the flagpole and jumped vertically, grabbing onto it with both hands. She began to pull herself up when she noticed the scientist trying to crawl out the window below. She smirked and drew out another shuriken. She threw it down and it lodged in his head. He fell forward and three seconds later he disappeared into a billion molecules, nothing more than air pollution.**

**Janessa relied on her high-friction gloves to keep her on the pole. She pulled the flag off and reached up with it in hand. The wind yanked the corner up and over the top of the building, catching the antenna she knew was there. She gave it a tug, it held. Tentatively she pulled herself up the makeshift rope. Hand-over-hand she moved until she reached the top. Janessa ran to her glider and took off.**

**Circling the building once, she emptied the rest of her explosive shuriken.**

**Effectively… … … … … … bringing it crashing down. All forty-five stories of it.**

**The cops never registered the six minute, forty-nine second robbery until the dust had clouded their vision outside of the station.**

**Janessa was good.**

**And better yet, she had beaten her own personal time-record!**

**Now all that was left was to collect her very, very handsome paycheck.**

_AN: I sincerely hoped you enjoyed the second half of the prologue!!!!!! I'm terribly sorry that it took so long for me to update!!!! I was extremely busy with school. The next update will be CHAPTER ONE. But yeah!!! Please keep up with my story…loooove you readers!!!! -Fang_


	3. Chapter one

"Mom, come on!" I said, pressing an already pressed matter.

"I can't afford for you to absolutely destroy everything that ticks you off! It happens all the time. You think I wasn't your age once? I know _exactly_ how you're feeling! Don't put me through this, Geon. Not tonight of all nights!" She reiterated, anger flourishing.

"But that's just it! You don't know what I'm thinking or how I feel! I hate you!" I kicked my TV off of the dresser and put my fist through a wall. " I'm sick of you!"

"I have the patience and love of a mother who wants all the world for her child! I am _so lenient_ with your attitude but this has gone far enough! You will _sit_ there and _think_ of the way you've been acting, Geon! You have _got to stop!_" She stressed through a voice fighting tears. "This is _not _beneficial to anyone, just _stop! _Not _tonight_, Geon!" She shrieked in anger and I heard her march quickly to her room, where I heard banging on the walls.

I started hyperventilating and roared as I sunk to the floor, forcing my tears back by focusing on my rage. She couldn't be right! She may be my mom but she knows nothing about how I am. She'll never know the real me…I stared outside my window at the black night. It felt as though it stared right back.

An hour later, I picked up the aggressive and confident _tap, tap, tap _of my mothers high heels on the marble floor. She rapped on my door and sighed. "Listen, Geon, I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's just that…I love you and, I just don't know how to react to you. I just can't deal with this anymore. I'm going out. I'll be back later. Don't get into trouble. There's steak in the fridge." She paused and gave a tiny, motherly laugh, "Don't open the door for anyone, okay? I'm sure you know that much. Bye…love you." She _tap, tap, tapped_ her way down the hallway and down the stairs. I heard the front door open and shut. The Maserati Granturismo growled to life and then there was silence.

She was gone, and I relaxed. I cranked up my stereo and lost myself in a torrent of screamo. I slammed my door open and walked down the marble hallway to the staircase. I slid down the railing and headed into the kitchen, taking in the house-shaking music playing upstairs. The dining room table had a place set for me, my mother's plate was in the sink and a large post-it note was on the fridge.

_**The steak is on the bottom shelf.**_

_**-love Mom**_

I went to rip it off and ball it up when I noticed a thin, second shadow underneath the post-it. This was curious, another post-it underneath the top one? Why? My mother was a meticulous woman, something as small as this would never happen with her. I peeled off the top one and my heartbeat shot through the roof. On the second was a message scrawled in tiny, messy, fast handwriting.

_**Turn off all the lights. Close all the blinds. Go upstairs. Pack all you need. Now. Before they come. Pack light. Use your backpack. Ditch your phone. There is one under my pillow. I'm outside watching the house. Stay in the attic. I'll explain later. They're here. Be ready to fight for your life.**_

_**Mom**_

Something moved right outside the kitchen window…


	4. Chapter two

I was suddenly hyper-aware of how many large windows my house actually had because the blinds were all up and although I could see nothing outside, everything outside could see me.

I barely had enough time to take a step back before the window in front of me exploded. My instincts commanded me to run the opposite direction. But I knew that this wasn't something I could run away from. That left one option.

A man in black leapt through the window carrying an Automatic Glock handgun.

Blood-lust sent a shock down my spine. The intruder wasn't three feet from me. I reached out to the side and swung open a cabinet door. The steel handle crushed his nose and he fell on his back. I fell by his side, grabbed his head and bashed it into the tile as hard as I could twice. The Glock had slid away and I grabbed it when I got up.

I had my qualms about killing, so I shot both of his knees. My head snapped up when I heard footsteps. Two men rounded the corner leading into the kitchen. Before the first could aim, I grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him. He fell hard but managed to swing a kick at me that scraped my cheek. He was still on the floor, so I stomped very hard on his rib cage, the snapping bones startled me. Before he could come back to his senses, I shot out both of his knees.

The other man was running at me, so I aimed the gun at him, which stopped him dead in his tracks. I pulled the trigger. The wall to his left exploded. Dust got in his eyes. I dropkicked him and he flew back. I shot-out the kitchen lights and ran into the foyer.

The front door was heavy and locked. It seemed to breathe in and out as a battering ram attacked it from the outside. I sprinted to the stairs and took them five at a time. There was a balcony that overlooked the foyer, and I took in the scene from there. There were footsteps echoing off the marble and a battering ram at my door.

A hand covered my mouth and nose, a huge arm wrapped itself around my chest and I was lifted up. I almost panicked as I tried to breathe. My arms couldn't move, I was off my feet, and I couldn't breathe. I still felt the gun in my hand. I aimed it at where I prayed was his foot and fired. He howled and let go of me. He lost his balance and I kicked him into the railing, he busted through it but grabbed my ankle. I fell over with him. I kicked him in the head and barely grabbed onto the ledge with one hand. I looked down and he was on his back, lying in a small pool of blood.

I felt bad, saddened. I had killed four men. I began to tear up. Then I remembered that they had stormed into my house and attempted to kill me. A shot of adrenaline iced me over and I found myself smiling.

They had broken into _my_ house, tried to _kill_ me, were _old_ enough to be my father, _no_ _doubt_ military-trained, and bloodthirsty. And I had trumped them, a _sixteen_ year old.

I pulled myself up and ran to my room just as the front door flew off its hinges. I stuffed small, touristy, drawstring backpack with some clothes and pulled on a dark hoodie. I dialed 911.

"This is 911, what's your emergency?"

I thought for a second. There seemed to be a lot of secrecy behind the whole situation. I couldn't just say that there were soldiers in my house trying to end me.

Hmm…

"My house is on fire! I can't get out!" I tossed my cell phone out the window. I looked quickly for weapons I had accumulated under the male teenage fantasy that something like this would _actually_ happen. I pulled out two pairs of brass knuckles. I would only have forty-five seconds tops, to be ready. About twenty of them had already passed by. I offed the light and peeked out my door. There were men coming up the staircase and I only had a split-second to get out. I slipped out of my room and tip-toed quickly to my mother's. I dug under her silk pillows and pocketed the cell phone.

I heard the door to my room get kicked down, and sped myself up. I ran down the hall and shut the door to my room, I locked it from the outside. The opening to the attic was a trap door in the ceiling, so I jumped and grabbed the small cord, which pulled the folding stairs down. Once up there, I yanked it shut.

I had never been in the attic and just assumed that it was dusty and moldy just like all of the other attics in the world.

But no. This attic was spotless and there were bookshelves on every side. A desk lamp illuminated a closed manilla envelope, which read:

**PROJECT: **_**METAMORPHICA**_

I stuffed that into my backpack. _Why was all of this happening? What is Project Metamorphica? _Then after that…_Who can I trust?_

I made a snap decision, the kind that has so far kept me _alive_.

**I had to run.**

I couldn't trust _anyone_. If my mom knew there was going to be an attack _then_ _why didn't she help me?_ Why all of the notes and instructions and the _secrecy_? I came to another decision…

**I couldn't trust my mother**.


	5. REVIEWREMINDER 1

Hi this is a REVIEW-REMINDER! If you like the story or dislike it…please take the 30 seconds to write a review for it…just hit the "Review this story" button please and thank you! I would appreciate it EVER SO MUCH!

LOVE AAAAAAALWAYS,

------Fang //. ^]


	6. Chapter three

I heard the door to my room bust open as the soldiers got out of it. Luckily I was safe in the attic. Adrenaline cut through my stomach and I felt a little shaky. I got on my knees and listened through the floorboards. There was a general murmur but no yelling or running around. That was good. I checked to make sure the trapdoor was locked. The envelope poked my back through the backpack. I had time

I rummaged through the sack and yanked out the envelope.

_**PROJECT:METAMORPHICA**_

__I weighed the envelope in my hands and gingerly loosed the clasp on it.

Out of it I pulled a packet of papers and a photo-paper with a collection of grainy headshots, all collaged into little squares that filled up the entire page. I skimmed through all of the faces and my eyes locked on to one that looked a little _too_ familiar…

It was my face.

It took an amazing amount of self-control not to jump out of my skin and scream.

I forced myself to calm down. There was a small white number one in the upper right corner of my particular photo. There were numbers on all of the photos. I quickly flipped through the packet and found that each page corresponded to a number.

My heartbeat quickened.

I skimmed through the packet and phrases like "multi-billion dollar" and "super human" and "genetic miracle" stood out as if written in scarlet.

"What the…Hey! There's a trapdoor!" I stuffed the papers back into the envelope and placed that in my backpack.

The trapdoor shook and the lock rattled. My head whipped around in time for me to see a bullet punch through the lock with a small spark.

A head popped up through the door and quickly after, a gun. I tightened my grip on the brass knuckles and stood up. He climbed slowly through the trapdoor with the gun trained on me. A bead of sweat rolled down my face. I could practically feel the bullet wanting to leave the gun like a race-dog behind gates.

I took a second to think. If they wanted me dead, they would've done the deed by now. So that meant…

"Please…don't kill me…I give up…" I said dropping the knuck's with a huff of frustration and rage.

"Who said anything about killing you?" And right then something pounded my chest and launched me into a nightmarish unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter four

I was moving. How fast, I don't know. To where, I could only guess.

I was lying down in a small space with my hands tied behind my back and ankles bound. I tried to groan but quickly found that my mouth was duct taped shut. When my eyes opened they saw nothing but black. There was a continuous rumble and roar about the air every noise was nearly drowned out by it. I tried rolling over but there was something in my way, something soft.

My senses were on overdrive and touching my backpack had caused me to jump. I hit my head on something very low.

Where was I?

I stopped moving and took a second to analyze this situation: I was bound and gagged, in a small space, traveling somewhere, my backpack with me.

I quickly came up with an ingenious plan.

To get the heck out of there!

I felt around my wrist binds, they were plastic, which led me to guess that they were zip ties. I felt how much room I had by leaning front to back and side to side. In my mind, the only logical space I could be was…

A wooden crate?

_A freaking wooden crate?!?_

Oh boy, was I going to have fun with them when I escaped!

I threaded my legs back through my arms so I could have more mobility. That was when I noticed that there was a bag over my head. So that was why it was black! I reached up and pulled that thing off. Now that I could see, I noticed there were parts of the crate where the wood didn't line up exactly and let a little light in.

I peered through and looked around. I saw big, faded, red letters spelling out "Boeing", and then a bunch of numbers after that.

So I was on a plane! _That_ I didn't expect.

I looked through my bag and prayed that there was something in there to help me. I saw nothing. I remembered the secondary phone my mother had instructed me to take.

It was in my pocket!

I yanked it out awkwardly and examined it. It was pretty cool looking, touch-screen too. The contact list in it had only two numbers. Neither of them was named. I didn't feel like taking a chance with either of them so I just explored the rest of the phone. I found nothing interesting…then I clicked on a tab called Notes.

There was a number one and the beginning excerpt of a message. I clicked on that.

"_Geon, if you are reading this, the worst has happened. I am either dead or captured. I have to tell you the truth._

_You are not human. Not even in the least."…_My eyes widened_…"You are the product of 33 years of research and about 197 billion dollars worth of genetic technology"…_That's quite the pretty penny_…"You have been purposefully designed to be the most powerful creature on the planet. You will be capable of things the imagination cannot fathom"…_What was going on here?_ …"You need to be activated. Your life depends on it."…_Okay, this is beginning to sound like the plot from a low-budget film_… "You must escape at ALL costs Geon. Just run and don't stop running until you are far, far away."…_Boy, did I feel like Forest Gump, then, some useful information_…" Once you stop running, call the first number on this phone, and delete this message. I love you, Geon._

_Mom"_


	8. Chapter five

I put the phone in my bag and peered through the crate gaps.

On one side there were other crates next to mine, on the other there was the plane's hull. In front of me were the "Boeing" letters…but to my right…

There was another set of crates, just far enough away to see, and not close enough to hinder my view. I tried to make out the label on it.

"DANGER, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY"

Well _that_ was ominous.

I needed to get out of here.

I tried to remember what my mother had taught me. Ever since I was young, my mother had raised me to be "perfect". But not how you might think…

She had taught me how to—how should I put this…She had taught me how to…"be ready for whatever life had to throw at me".

I was just a kid and didn't know what the heck that meant. But every child listens to his momma. So I didn't have any qualms when she hired her brother, my Uncle Victorio to handle my "real-world" education.

He was one with a rather shady background. He had taught me a range of useful, real-life survival skills; not like nature and wilderness crap. Things like hotwiring, lock picking, driving, how to tell when people are lying, handling pain, stealth…etc. If anything, he taught me how to think on my feet. I had grown very attached to him. I never asked him what he did. And I probably never would.

He didn't come for my lesson one day and when I had asked my mother about it, she replied, "He had to be somewhere." I never saw him again. I had locked his memory into a box and never opened it again.

But I had to bring him up right now, to remember what he had taught me…I maintained my stoicism while sifting through lessons that would get me out of here.

I remembered a lesson where I was in a similar situation to this.

Only, the punishment was a hundred push-ups if I failed, here, the punishment could be death.

I thought about my surroundings…a crate.

What was close at hand? My backpack…and my crate.

What could possibly be an obstacle in my goal to escape…wait for it…my freaking crate!

Then it hit me…what were _my crate's_ surroundings? Other crates…full of _other stuff…_

Could I possibly…

I dug through my backpack and pulled out a shirt. The crates were touching. The gaps were big enough to fit my fingers through my crate and into the other…

I threaded the shirt through the crates and back into mine, connecting them. Then I tied the ends together and threw all of my body weight to the side.

The crates moved. There were more on top of the second crate and they wobbled.

I did it again…

They wobbled some more.

I did it again, and again, and again, and again.

Finally the buildup of crates toppled over, smashing everywhere and hopefully giving me something to use.

Ok let me tell you…I was expecting something random, like computers or furniture or something

There was an amazing amount of debris. I raked my eyes across the wreckage.

What I saw put me in a state of intense fear and realization.

Machine guns, binoculars, sniper rifles, a _bazooka_, boxes of gre_nades_, Kevlar, pistols, army knives and…_a boy_??? He seemed to be out cold. I would get to him later.

I literally jumped in shock. I pressed my face to my crate and looked for a way out.

Okaaaay, now let's see…we have grenades, no, too destruction-ey…we have machine guns, uh-uh, too big for the gaps…pistols, same problem…

Army knife? One had penetrated its blade threateningly into my crate…now _that's what I'm talking about!_

Come on people, you gotta give fate a round of applause!

I rapidly scraped my wrist-ties against the semi-serrated edge until they broke with a _snap._ Using my hands, I pushed the blade painfully out of the wood until it fell flat on the floor in front of my crate. I pulled it through the gaps and started to work on my ankles. I secured my backpack and kneeled inside the crate while prying open the seams with the knife.

I busted out of that _damn_ crate a few minutes later. I found the sheath to the knife and put the knife in my backpack.

There was a bunch of "nifty" army stuff just lying around, I put on a cool, black atomic watch and ditched my old one. I found a smoke bomb. _That could come in handy_. I put it in my backpack.

I turned to the boy. He was European-looking and had short, dark-brown hair and pale skin; he had bruises on his face and arms. I checked is pulse, he was fine. There were cuts on his legs and he lay there crumpled. I swept the area for a first-aid kit. Ah-ha! I opened it and whipped out the antiseptic. I dumped that on his wounds and wrapped a particularly bad slash with gauze.

There.

He still lay unconscious.

I got up and found a hatch-like door with a window into another part of the plane. No one was coming. I was clear…

But something was bugging me…

I had a theory about that boy. I opened my backpack and whipped out the packet with the photos. Sure enough, he was on there. His name, from the packet, was: Dillon Blaylock.

I shook him quickly, he didn't stir. I held his head up and patted him on the face. His eyes moved beneath his eyelids and he said something garbled and low. "Wake up. Hey, wake up!" I whispered. I let out a frustrated sigh and let his head drop. When it hit the floor he grabbed it and sat bolt upright hissing in pain.

"Ow! Who are you? What are you doin'? Where am I?" he said in a British tone. Squinting his eyes, he looked around. He jumped a little in surprise. "Who are you?" he said accusingly. He got up swiftly and grabbed a pistol, backing up, looking around in a frightened manner. "Were you with them?" a tear fell as he pointed the gun at me. "Answer me!"

"Whoa! Hold on there. I'm not with them." I said standing up; I towered over him, he was diminutive in stature. "They got me too; those steroid-pumped dimwits with the flashy guns, right?" He looked me up and down before he slowly lowered the gun onto a nearby crate.

"They came for you too, huh? How many?" he said, his voice a still a little choked.

"Five. They stormed my house. Listen we need to get out of here. Now. We need to team up. What's your name?" I didn't trust him enough to tell him that I out-right knew his name.

"Dillon…Dillon Blaylock. An' you?"

"I'm Geon…Geon Parque."

"Nice to meet you, bu' can we get the hell ou' of here? You got any ideas?"

"I might, first, do you have anything we could use? Anything at all?"

He looked around absent-mindedly and picked up a random pistol. "Sure…now wha'?"

"Now we look through all of this stuff and get what we need."

Blaylock found a pocketknife and…well—pocketed it. He also managed to find me a new backpack, a black one that had more room and lots of zippers and pockets. I quickly transferred my stuff from one to the other.

"Oy, how come you've got all tha' stuff prepared if they just stormed your house?" Blaylock said as I was transferring my stuff.

I blinked; he had caught me off guard.

Why _did_ my mother know? Why had she warned me?

"I found a note. It explained everything. But I didn't have sufficient time to fully prepare." I said as I tossed Blaylock a backpack of his own. "Where were you when they came?" I probed.

Blaylock suddenly looked very young, and very scared. "…They busted into my house while me and my sister were out." Blaylock took on a momentary expression of sadness. Then it was gone, replaced by mock stoicism. "We had just gotten back, from a day out, y'know…an'…me an' my sister were finishin' our cones of ice cream. She had strawb'rry, and I, chocolate. We were seein' who could finish their cone first." His eyes glistened with pain. "She had snatched my cone when I wasn't lookin'…an'…an' she ran…right into this park that we live by. And I followed her, runnin' as fast I as I could. And…" His voice quivered before he went on. "And then she…she screamed. An' I couldn't see her" he looked at me " I couldn'. It was dark and the nigh' had fallen. An' the next thing I know:" His voice had taken on a suppressed but very enraged tone "This man grabs me by the shirt and tells me,'You needn't worry about her, boy. The only person you need to worry about is you.' An' then he stuck me with a syringe of some sort. An' the next thing I know, I hit m'head on somethin' and you're standin' over there lookin' suspicious."

"Well I'm sorry about that. I was taken too. I have an idea of what we might need to do if…when we escape. So I need you to fill one of those backpacks with anything that looks contraband-ey"

Blaylock looked around and then gave me an "_is this a trick question?"_ look.

"Just the small guns and the grenades then…don't worry…I have a plan…"

Blaylock began stuffing the backpack when something bumped inside the "DANGER" box.


	9. Chapter six

Blaylock and I froze and looked at each other. We had both heard something in the box go _bump._ He pulled out a pistol, and I told him to give me a knife. He tossed one to me and I stalked over to the container. An odd thought crossed my mind: now would be the perfect time for someone to play suspenseful violin music.

"Hello?" I whispered when I was close enough.

I heard a scream that sounded distant, muted, "Help me! Is anybody out there? Oh, God! Please help me! Get me out of here!" the voice ended that disturbing rant with a long, muted scream which became loud sobs.

I went from shocked and inquisitive to emergency-mode like _that._ I jammed the knife into one of the spaces between the containers edges and began prying it apart, putting my full weight behind the knife. "I'm coming! Don't worry! Hold on!" The container was rectangular in shape. One of the side faces came off and I dropped the knife, getting in front of the gap so as to lift the top off.

After some straining, it popped off with a satisfying, wooden _crack._ Inside the container of wood was another of metal. It had been welded on all sides except the top, which made it resemble a metal coffin of sorts. On the entrance door was a series of six stolid locks all attached to a wire, which was attached to a white security pad. This was going to be tricky.

I took a trip down Memory Lane and thought of all the applicable lessons that could be useful right now…

Hacking? No, the security pad wasn't complex enough to hack.

God, this was so difficult…. I noticed two black wires running from the security pad to a small electrical generator tucked next to the metal container…

Hotwiring? I took a look at the complexity of the wires, generator, pad, and locks.

…This could work. Mind you this was no engine; it did appear to have the same principles…

Blaylock was by my side now, eager for something to do. So I told him to watch the locks and security pad while I began to cut and tie.

"What are you doin', Geon? The screen on the pad is goin' _nuts._"

"It is? Oh, good. Hold, on…ok, do me a favor and type as many numbers as the screen can hold."

"Tha' would be…nine numbahs… _taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap…_ done." I heard six clicks in rapid succession.

I stood over the door of it and lifted the welded-on handle. The door flipped over to the side with a dull _thud_.

Inside was a girl in a futuristic, ultra-white outfit. That looked like the cross of a bikini and a one-piece and a short fluffy dress. Her feet were fitted with black heels that resembled short boots with roll-down tops. Her hair had huge waves in it and was to the middle of her ribs and a medium-brown with some thin streaks of black here and there. Her face, though distraught, was unimaginably beautiful. The remains of perfectly applied mascara and eye-liner had run down her flawless cheeks. Her eyes, though bloodshot from stress, held the most piercing shards of emerald I had ever seen.

She sat up so quickly she was a blur, her arms wrapped around my neck and her hair flowed from her head to over my shoulder, smelling of pomegranate. She whispered repeatedly, "Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou." She then let out a single relieved sigh and I lifted her out of the container.

"Can you stand…uh…?"

"Sapphire. Sapphire Hawkins. Thank you so much for saving me. Only God knows what they would have done to me _**this time**_. And yes I can stand." I let her on her feet; she stood taller than Blaylock but shorter than me, but then again, she did have heels on. "And who are you two?" She said looking from me to Blaylock.

Blaylock turned beet red and stepped in front of me, "I'm Dillon Blaylock, Ms. Hawkins. But you can just call me Blaylock, this bloke here does." He turned on his European charm and kissed the back of her hand. Inwardly I chuckled.

She turned to me, "And you are?" She tilted her head to the side, revealing studded earrings.

"Geon Parque. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Oh, _God_ this girl could turn _any_ male into a gentleman. My eyes widened in realization. "Sapphire, would you mind coming over here for a minute?"

I unzipped my new backpack and whipped out the packet and the photos.

I _knew_ it.

She was number seven.

"You said _this _time. That implies that this has happened before, am I right?" I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, God yes! Multiple times as a matter of fact. They must not know how I get out, because I do it every time. Ha…what losers, they kidnapped me for the first time when I was _seven years old_. And they did all of these exp-…things. But back to the subject, they've never caught me escaping." She laughed, "It's never happened like this before. I've always had to do it myself. Thank you. Now if you guys can trust me, I can get us out of here in a snap. That container that you found me in was designed to keep me in…not out. See all of that weird circuitry inside? That neutralizes my ability."

Blaylock and I exchanged a curious look.

"Ability? Like what?" I asked daring not to sound mocking.

She half-heartedly laughed.

The door at the other end of the cargo bay opened up and I saw ten men pile in. They fell in line and started yelling things at us.

"You're about to find out…" Sapphire gave us model-esque smile and turned to face the men…


	10. Chapter seven

The metal of the plane was groaning, the joints taking stress too great to sustain. Sapphire lifted her hands levelly and began to float upwards. I saw some debris slide away from her, leaving an empty circular area on the floor. The pieces of debris closest to the "circle" were going around and around the circle as if there were an invisible whirlpool beneath the floating Sapphire.

The men whip out their pistols and aimed it at her.

"FIRE!" one shouted.

Hails of bullets jumped at us, but were sucked into Sapphire's whirlpool; the bullets whizzing around and around her at top speed, nothing but smears of metal in the air. Next came the guns, ripped from their hands and added to the mix.

Then everything in the room froze…

Like time just decided to take a break.

The men's faces were frozen into a state of horror.

A bright white light emanated from Sapphire as though she was a star. I noticed the bullets and the guns glow white, looking like pieces of glitter. Then time restarted and instantaneously the bullets and guns zoomed and hit the men. They squirmed where they stood and were painfully distracted. Sapph then made some complex movements with her arms and hands simultaneously the metal from the guns and bullets melded and became a wire that entangled the men. She knelt down quickly and punched the metal with her fist. The metal on which the guards stood opened like a shutter to a camera and they fell into the sky. Sapph stood up pulling an imaginary string which closed the "shutter door"

She turned to us, a grin on her face. She then looked to her containment box. She performed another maneuver and the box was crushed in on itself, sparking and crackling.

"My gift is that over electromagnetism and atoms; as you can tell."

"That was bloody spectaculah, Miss Hawkins!" Blaylock stood beside himself in excitement.

"I agree, that _was_ rather spectacular, Sapphire." I said smiling and leaning to the side. "How can you do that?"

"Well, your brainwaves don't appear to match those of one who is totally blown away, like Blaylock here. What do _you _know already?"

"I know you're on this list." I demonstrated the packet. "It tells me that you've been experimented on…that you're not even _remotely_ human." I paused and took a deep breath. "And that I'm on the list too…and Blaylock." My voice became quiet. "So what does that mean?"

"Wha'?!?!? What bloody list? I wasn' told of any lists! What list?!?"

"These." I showed him the packet. "There are photos of people and Sapphire's on here…and you…and me." On an introduction page it mentions that all of the experiments are less than…" I paused to look up exactly what the percentage was. "…1% human."

"Psh. Yeah, you guys didn't know? Other than looks, we three have nothing else in common with homo-sapiens" She finger-quoted "homo-sapiens". "In fact, we don't even technically _have _DNA. The only traces of DNA we have are to make us appear human. We have our own version of genetic blueprints. Its _**crazy**_ looking under an electron micro', trust me I've seen a printout of it before; a stolen printout, but a printout none the less. Our "Dee En Ay" can be applied to any organism to take on that specific look. Think of Play-Doh. It can be in any shape, but its still Play-Doh. The only setback is that the organism must be evolved enough to allow the genetic material enough "room" to work effectively. The more advanced the organism, the more powerful the result. And since humans are some of the most evolved organisms in the world we win." She smiled, allowing us to take that in.

She went from supermodel to supergeek in 2.5seconds then back to supermodel at that smile. She gave me a coy look.

Had she heard me think? Whatever…

Blaylock spoke up, "So do we get those powers too?" He looked like he was suppressing eagerness.

"Eh. Not necessarily."

"WHAT!!! That's schupid!!!"

"What I mean is that you may not get _my_ powers. You'll most likely have your own." She nodded agreeably.

"Really?!? YES!!!" Blaylock made finger pistols and made gun sounds. God this kid was immature. But he was funny so I didn't say anything…out loud.

"But there's something you should know…"

"BLooOOooOODy Hell, Sapphire! Make upya mind!" he slouched and sighed loudly.

"I can sense that you two haven't been activated yet."

"Activated?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. In order for you to access your powers in the first place you need to be activated."

"Well how do we get activated?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"Every person's is different. But the main activation is putting yourself under an extreme amount of stress. Like: falling off of a cliff or you're drowning, or you're in the process of dying or something to that accord."

"How did you get activated?" Blaylock asked.

She glanced down, "I'd rather not talk about it…ok so let's get out of here. She walked the far end of the room…right next to the "Open" button. She pushed it and beckoned us to come. I looked for a parachute.

"You don't need one. Just get over here."

I gave Blaylock a questioning glance and I headed off to Sapphire, Blaylock flanked me.

I stood to Sapphire's right and Blaylock moved to my left. I saw a dark night sky and blackish-grey clouds zoom by. My shirt was being tugged, then my hair, then my whole body.

"LET'S GO!" She called. She sprinted a few steps and leapt out into the oblivion. I trusted Sapphire and took a few steps when I realized Blaylock wasn't moving. He looked scared but we had to keep with Sapphire.

He was smaller than me and so I scooped him up and hurled him into the air and then followed after him.

He screamed and I yelled, Sapphire wove in between us and grabbed the backs of our backpacks. Holding us aloft she threw her head back and laughed.

"Not. Funny." Blaylock said, arms crossed, pout face on.

Sapphire laughed again and zoomed through the sky with us in her grip. She went through a cloud and we came out the other side cold and wet. We went straight and when there were no clouds an island was visible as a small pixel on the horizon. Sapphire had us there in one minute or two…literally. When we landed I realized that the island was small in diameter but had a very large mountain on it. She landed at the flat top of it and plopped us down. I was so overwhelmed I just sank down and fell into blackness…


End file.
